


There's Always Time For Second Guesses

by RhymeReason



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, M/M, Sex, Skating/hockey au, Tags to be added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: He considered turning around, getting back in his car, driving away from this rink and finding something else to do. He almost did it but he saw Ravens face in his head, with the sad and disappointed look she gave him whenever he inched backwards in his recovery.Kravitz took a deep breath and stepped inside the rink.He was fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEY YA'LL  
> so here, have this AU. this is a weird fever dream that stems from my obsession with the adventure zone and my intense love of hockey. Idk how it got to this point but here we are  
> So, i already have quite a bit of this written (about 6000 words of the thing) so updates should be pretty consistent, about once a week.  
> I really hope you all enjoy this!  
> (title is from the Panic At the Disco song Collar Full)

Standing in front of the Neverwinter Skating Center, Kravitz couldn't help but thinking that maybe Raven might've been wrong. Sure, he needed to get out of the house more often but this might have been too big of a step all at once. His chest ached just thinking about it. Besides, he hadn't skated in years. He didn't even know if he still could. Would be required to skate even though he was just suppose to be working behind the counter? Would they make him?

He considered turning around, getting back in his car, driving away from this rink and finding something else to do. He almost did it but he saw Ravens face in his head, with the sad and disappointed look she gave him whenever he inched backwards in his recovery. 

Kravitz took a deep breath and stepped inside the rink. 

He was fucked.

Standing at the counter was one of the most beautiful people Kravitz had ever seen. Despite standing at the counter of an ice rink, where it was freezing, he was very obviously not dressed for the cold. He was wearing light wash skinny jeans and a blue satin shirt with long sleeves that draped around his shoulders and down his chest. He had matching eyeshadow and the best eyeliner Kravitz had ever seen. He was wearing brown ankle boots with a short heel and to finish off the outfit, he had what looked like small diamonds studded in his long braid of light blond hair. 

Next to him, Kravitz felt underdressed, despite the fact that he was wearing a button up, slacks and a tie. 

The man glanced up from whatever he had been working on, eyes landing on Kravitz. He smirked and walked out from behind the counter. 

“Hey. Can I help you?” 

Kravitz gulped involuntarily. The way that the man was looking at him stirred something deep inside Kravitz that he didn't recognize and couldn't tell if he liked or not. “Uh. Im Kravitz. I'm a new employee.”

“Huh.” The man grinned. “Well, good to see you. Im Taako, I'll be training you here.”

Kravitz was fucked.

Thoroughly fucked.

“So what's your name, Reaper Boy?”

Kravitz startled at that. “Reaper Boy?”

“Well yeah. You're decked out in all black formal wear, which, while it looks good af on you, makes you look like some weird servant of death. Hence, Reaper Boy.”

“Yes, well.” Kravitz pulled on his tie, straightening it out. “Im Kravitz.”

“Pretty name,pretty man.” Taako smirked. He swirled around and walked back over to the desk. “C’mon, Krav. Let's.  get you trained.”

Kravitz followed him behind the counter. Taako glanced over his shoulder at him and pointed at the cash register. “Okay so this one is pretty self explanatory. Press the button, put the cash in, there ya go, done deal. All our prices for like, fuckin everything is on the chart on the right but the most important thing you gotta remember is that skate rental is 3 bucks, admission to public skate is 8. We don't have a public skate today so you probably won't have to deal with that shit storm yet but don't worry, you'll get your turn to crave the death of 30 children and their parents soon enough. You'll also be in charge of ringing up lessons and any skate shit that we sell here instead of in the skate shop, so mostly like, laces and stick tape, nothing big. And food and drink. There's boxes of candy bars, sodas, chips, all that jazz right behind ya. All the prices for those are also on the chart under the ‘Food’ sections. That should be most of the stuff you’ll be dealing with. That all make sense?”

Not at all.

“Yes.”

“Goodie. For now, all I'm gonna have you do is sit here and ring up anyone who tries to come on by and buy something, alright? I have a lesson to do in just a few so I'll be busy. If you need anything, don't. Kapeesh?” 

“Yes.” 

“Cool. I'm gonna go get laced up. Later, Krav.”

And so Kravitz was left alone.

Kravitz sat down in the chair behind the counter and surveyed the rink around him. He hadn't been in an ice rink since he was 17, but it still felt comfortable. Safe in a way that Kravitz wasn't expecting. It brought back strange and hazy memories.It was completely quiet, except for where Taako was instructing a young boy on the far side of the ice. Kravitz could occasionally hear him shout something, usually along the lines of “Come on Ango! Spin faster!” but beyond that, it was quiet. Kravitz let himself drift away. 

Kravitz was pulled from his memory haze by a hockey bag being thumped onto the counter sometime later. He looked up to find himself starting at Taako, despite the fact that he could very clearly see the real Taako skating backwards on the ice, still doing his lesson.

Upon closer inspection, this Taako had some slight differences. This Taako had a nose piercing and Kravitz could see that half of her braid was a bright pink instead of blond all the way down. She was wearing something decidedly different too. She was wearing a hockey jersey for a team that Kravitz didn't recognize and had on sweatpants and sneakers.

“Can I…..help you?” Kravitz asked the Not-Taako. 

“Yeah. Can you tell my brother to get the fuck off the ice?” She asked,gesturing behind her..

“Are you...not able tell him yourself?” 

“Nah, I can, I just wanted to see if you would do it.” Not-Taako turned around and cupped her hands around her mouth. “TAAKO! IT'S MY TURN, GET THE FUCK OFF THE ICE!”

The young boy went flailing into the boards. Kravitz winced in sympathy but the  boy popped up almost immediately (“I'm okay, sir!”)

“I STILL GOT FIVE MINUTES LEFT, LUP! GO SUCK BARRY'S DICK, THAT SHOULD BE THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF TIME!” Taako shouted back, not turning around to look at his sister.

“THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT BRO! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS THAT GOOD AT BLOWJOBS, THANKS!” Lup turned back to Kravitz and rolled her eyes. “At least he knows I'm here now. You're the new guy, aren't you?”

“Um, yes. Im Kravitz. Who are you?”

“Im Lup.Im the Alternate Captain for the Neverwinter Blizzards, the NWHL team that skates here” She smirked and stuck out her hand and gave Kravitz a firm handshake. “You've already met my brother. He's a jackass, isn't he?”

“I wouldn't say so.” Kravitz looked over at Taako, who was helping the young boy stand back up and keep going. “He seems…….sure of himself, for sure.”

Lup barked out a laugh. “That's one way to describe him I guess. Dont worry, youll get used to how much of a fucking wad he is. Don't let him charm you too badly, alright Reaper Boy?”

“How did both of you somehow manage to hit upon the same nickname?” Kravitz sighed. “What about me screams ‘Grim Reaper’?”

“Everything.” Lup grinned.

Kravitz sighed in exasperation but he found that he didn't really mean it.

“Alright Lup, it's yours.” Taako called, making his way over to them from the ice. “Agnes here hurt his shoulder when he hit the boards so i'm gonna go deal with that.”

“You good, little man?” Lup reached out to ruffle the boys hair.

“Well, my shoulder hurts but I'm okay!” He chirped. His head swiveled and his gaze landed on Kravitz. “Oh, who are you, sir?”

“Ango, meet Kravitz. He's the one Luc hired to help out.” Taako explained.

“Oh!” Kravitz could see the gears turning in the boy's head, making connections and filling the gaps in his knowledge. “Im Angus McDonald, it's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Kravitz!”

“It's a pleasure to meet you too, Angus.”

“Cmon Ango, let's go get you iced up.” Taako interjected. THe two started walking past them, away from the ice.

“Isn't the ice that way?” Kravitz said, gesturing to rink behind them. He couldn't help it, the joke just slipped out.

“Huh?” Taako turned back to look at them. He narrowed his eyes in understanding as Lup busted out laughing beside Kravitz. “Oh har har, Kravitz. Funny joke. Ya know, bad jokes are fireable offense. I could fire you on your first day, don't forget that, buddy boy.”

“As if, KoKo. Lucretia would flip her lid at you.” Lup rolled her eyes. She turned back to Kravitz. “I like you, Reaper Boy. Wanna join a few of us for drinks by the rink after we close up for the night?”

“It would be my honor.”

“Alright, see you then!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a little shorter but its setting up something fun! I hope ya'll like it.

“So Kravitz.” The way Taako said his name made him almost shiver in a way that Kravitz was not prepared to unpack. “Tell us, what brought cha to good ole NSC?”

It was late in the evening at this point and there was five of them, all sitting on the benches next to the ice.  There were hard apple ciders, enough to go around, but Kravitz contented himself to his regular apple cider. Alcohol didn't go well with his heart medication, so he stayed away.  On the benches were Kravtiz, Taako and Lup, along with a man that was introduced to Kravitz as Magnus Burnsides and his wife, Julia. Magnus worked as the general handyman of the rink, along with owning his own carpentry shop a few blocks over. Julia was the Captain of the Neverwinter Blizzards and from what Kravitz saw of their practice earlier, she was tougher than nails. Kravitz had watched her get slammed into the boards and immediately get up and slam the person back. It was intense and he was still trying to connect the woman he saw on the ice with the woman he saw physically squeal and leap into her husbands arms when he showed up at the rink doors with hard cider. It was a strange duality that Kravitz couldn't help but appreciate. 

Julia snorted at Taako’s question. “I think it would be better to ask how he ended up in Neverwinter at all. It's not like this town is exactly all hustle bustle like it was in the 60’s.”

“Well, the answer is the same either way.” Kravitz shrugged. “It was…..recommended to me. A change of pace. Somewhere quiet.”

“I can respect that.” Magnus tipped his bottle at him. “Neverwinter is a good place to settle down. Make a family.”

Lup and Taako took simultaneous shots of their beers at Magnus’s words. Julia giggled and Magnus scowled. “I hate that game, you two.”

“Oh, that's what makes it fun, Maggie!” Lup chortled. 

“What game?” Kravitz asked.

“The game, dear Kravitz.” Taako slung his arm across Kravitz shoulders, pressing his body against Kravitz side. Kravitz hoped that none of the others could see the blush that threatened to spill across his face. “The game is that everytime Magnus or Julia, but usually Magnus, mention anything about being domestic as hell, you take a shot or something. I have gotten very very drunk playing this game and let me tell you, it's very very fun.”

“For you maybe.” Magnus pouted and Julia pat his arm gently. 

“So, back onto the topic i'm interested in.” Lup cut in. “How ya liking Neverwinter, Kravitz? Everything you hoped it would be and more?”

“It seems pretty nice so far.” Kravitz responded mildly. “I've only been here for a week or so. I'm not even really done unpacking.”

“Really? We could come help you unpack if you want.” Magnus offered. 

“Oh uh. You don't have to, I assure you. I only have clothes left to unpack. Which is surprising considering almost all I brought was clothes and books. Not even bathroom and kitchen supplies.”

“Damn, you brought like jackshit with you by the sound of it.” Taako said. “Did you leave all of your stuff back wherever you came from?”

“No, not really. I brought just about everything that belong to me.”

“Jeeeeeesus.” Taako shook his head. “Alright, thats it, you and me are gonna go fucking shopping tomorrow. No if ands or buts about it, kay?”

Kravitz’s heart thumped hard in his chest. “Okay.”

“Rad. Im gonna go take a piss.” Taako stood and stretched. His shirt rode up and Kravitz could just barely see a hint of hipbone between Taakos jeans and shirt. He looked away quickly, resisting the urge to look at Taako as he walked away.  

The door shut behind Taako and Magnus grinned at Kravitz. “You already have it bad, dont you?” 

“Have what bad?”

“Ooooooo dont even try and hid it buddy boy.”Lup slung her arm across his shoulder, just like how Taako had been positioned a few moments before. For some reason, Lups touch didn't make Kravitz heart thump the way it did when it was Taako.

“Yeah Kravitz, we can see it on your face.” Julia gave him a sympathetic smile. “It's okay.”

“I do not know what you are talking about.” Kravtiz did not want to deal with this with people he barely knew on his first day of work.

“Sure sure.” Lup grinned.

Before the conversation could go any further, Taako returned, frowning at his phone.

“Chaboy gotta dip. Ango’s having a rough night so I'm gonna pick him up from Lucretia’s and head on home.” Taako grabbed his bag and waved. “See you suckers later.”

Kravitz heart sunk slightly but he put up a facade and waved. “Bye Taako.”

“Oh dont forget Krav, shopping, you and me. Lets meet here at 1, kay?”

“Alright. Thank you again Taako.”

“Dont worry bout it.”

Taako left and Kravtiz was left with a burning desire for tomorrow to be here already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember to leave kudos/comment! It really makes my day <3 Come chill w/ me on my blog @kentuckyfriedbooks on tumblr  
> l8ter sk8ters


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little on the longer side! I hope yall enjoy it! Enjoy the bottom notes for a quick announcement!

Kravitz stared down at the pile of the clothes on his bed and sighed.

This was new.

Usually, Kravitz was able to make decision fairly quickly. He decided on an outfit and went with it without much hassle. He occasionally changed his mind, depending on if it was a big event or not.  

But today, today was different. 

It wasn't even a date. All that was happening was the Kravitz was going and buying a few things for his apartment and Taako just happened to be going with him and giving him some advice. It was just two newish friends going out and bonding. It wasn't anything special.

Yet here was Kravitz, running the risk of being late because he couldn't decide on an outfit.

He was in deep, just like they had said last night.

He pulled on a purple dress shirt and buttoned it up. It wasn't his favorite shirt but it was good enough. He threw his jacket over the outfit. 

It would have to do.

The walk to the rink was easy. It was pouring, as was usual for a town in the Pacific Northwest but the walk was quick and his jacket was good so he wasn't too bad off. Kravitz had grown up in a very dry and warm town so the rain and cold was a nice change of pace. 

“Kravitz!” Taako was leaning out of his car window and waving at him. “Get the fuck in the car!”

Kravitz darted over to the car and ducked into the passenger seat. Taako rolled down his window and turned to look at Kravitz.

“What were you doing, bub? Its fucking pouring out and you didn't even have an umbrella.”

Kravitz shrugged. “I like the rain.”

“Whatever.” Taako rolled his eyes. “Where do you want to go?”

“I honestly have no idea. I don’t know where any stores in the area are.”

“You haven’t even bought groceries yet?” 

Kravitz stayed silent

Taako groaned. “Oh my god. Okay that’s it, we are going to fucking Costco .” 

Taako put the car into drive and floored it. 

“I'll admit something to you, Taako.” Kravitz said, pulling his hood down. “I've never been to a Costco before.”

“What the fuck?” Taako looked at him through the corner of his eye. “How the fuck have you never been to a Costco?”

Kravitz shrugged. “It's not a store my family shopped at.”

“Please don't tell me your family is a super rich and shops exclusivly at like, fucking, New Seasons or some shit.”

Kravitz was quiet.

“Jesus fuck! Have you ever even had junk food? McDonalds?”

“Of course I've had McDonalds. There was one in the airport in Denver when I had a layover. I had their oatmeal. It was quite good.”

“Oh my goooooooooooooooooooood.” They were stopped at red light and Taako thumped his head against the wheel. “Airport McDonalds barely even fucking counts as McDonald's and their oatmeal double doesn't count,my dude. We are gonna get McDonalds on the way home and you're going to pay for it because it seems like you're a fucking trust fund baby.”

“Im not a trust fund baby but okay, I will buy us McDonalds on the way back.”

“Good. now that we’ve gotten that out of the fucking way, It's Costco time bubulah.”

Costco wasn't quite what Kravitz was expecting. It was true, sure that he had never been to one and had almost exclusively shopped at New Seasons and IKEA when he was younger but he had to Walmart and Target before but this Costco was unlike either of those places. It was big. It was loud. And there was free samples.

“Welcome to Heaven/Hell. You pick which one.” Taako spread his arms wide. “Personally, I've chosen hell, but to each their own.”

“Give me a second to decide. Why are we here if you think it's hell?” Kravitz asked.

“Because they have hellishly good prices.” Taako smiled and grabbed them a cart. It was the first smile Kravitz had seen Taako give that wasn't just a smirk of some type in disguise. It was beautiful. “Plus, there's this dude here that gives me super good deals if I ask. Hes kinda a dickmunch but he once gave me a cute little salt shaker for like, 40 cents and a paper clip. I ended smashing that thing while suuuuuuuper fucking drunk but it was still a nice deal.”

“That sounds…..entertaining to the say the least.” Kravitz smiled.

Taako slowed his pace and looped his arm through Kravitz’s. “Okay so, first off, do you have like, any fucking food in your house?”

“...No.”

Taako sighed and shook his head. “You're hopeless aren't you?”

“I have been in this town for a week, Taako and in that time, I've managed to find a place to live where I could move in immediately and find a well paying job. So I would like to think that I am actually doing better than whats fully expected of me, wouldn't you say?” Kravitz raised his eyebrows.

“Potato- pahtatos.” Taako swiped a free sample of some chips and salsa and passed them to Kravitz as they walked. “You really did just show up in this town with just the shirt on your back, huh? Whats up with that?”

“Well...like I said at the rink.” Kravitz looked away. “I needed a change of pace.” 

“Alright.” Taako shrugged. “I won't pry. Oh hey, give me one sec, I need to grab some fruit snacks.”

“Fruit snacks?” Kravitz said as Taako led them down an aisle to grab one of the giant boxes of Kirkland fruit snacks. “Do you eat a lot of fruit snacks, Taako?”

Taako snickered. “You know it, Krav. I eat nothing but Lime Gogurt and Fruit snacks.”

“I almost died while you said that sentence.”

“Good.” Taako smirked. “But nah, I'm better than that. Ango just fucking loves fruit snacks.”

“Angus.” Kravitz nodded. “Does he….live with you?”

“Yeah, he's my kid pretty much. I adopted him a few years back.” Taako shrugged. “Lucretia and Lup both watch him when I can't but he's a pretty self reliant kid too, especially for a ten year old.”

“I can tell.”

“I can feel you wanting to ask why.” Taako put the box into the cart. “His parents were killed a few years back. They had been regulars at the rink, with Mary Mcdonald being a former member of the Blizzards and Charles helped Magnus with keeping the rink in shape and most of us had been taking care of the kid since he was a baby.” Taako shrugged. “I had the most room and was closest to his school so here we are.”

“Wow Taako…. that’s actually amazing.”

“You're acting as if I’m not amazing all the time.” Taako grinned. “But thanks.”

“Youre welcome, Taako.” Kravitz smiled.

The shopping trip went much how Kravitz expected it to. Taako led him around the store, making him grab various things, such as food stuff, bath towels, blankets and the such. Kravitz ended up spending 200 dollars on all the items, which wasnt horrible. 

“Are you sure you arent a trust fund baby?” Taako smirked as they loaded up the things into Taako’s car. “Because that was quuuuiiite a lot of money, my guy.”

“Im not.” Kravitz sighed. “I just have a savings account that is quite full right now. Im very good at saving.”

“Sounds like it. You still good on the Macky Dee’s? Cus chaboy is craving some nuggets.”

“Yes, I can afford the maybe ten dollars it will take to buy some mcnuggets.” Kravitz smiled and Taako smirked back. 

“Ya know, I think this is going to be a very good relationship between the two of us, Kravitz.”

“I hope so, Taako.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been super swamped and will only get more swamped because i have a big thing for my internship that im doing so i will be slowing updates for most of december to once every two weeks until i can get back on schedule! Sorry yall!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, welcome back

 

“So Kravitz.” Raven asked, sounding tinny over the phone. “How is Neverwinter treating you?”

“Its good so far.” Kravitz responded. He was stretched out on his couch, just lazing around after a long shift at the rink. “The job is good. I’m enjoying it much more than I expected, just like you said I would.”

“I figured as much.” Kravitz could hear her smug smile. “Are your co workers nice?”

A picture of Taako appeared unbidden in Kravitz mind. 

“They are….fine.”

“Youre lying, Kravitz.” Raven said. “I can heart it in your voice. Is there something you're not telling me?”

“Well…..my co-workers are all wonderful, amazing people. There is one man, Magnus is-”

“Youre deflecting.”

Kravitz sighed. Him and Raven were very close, and she knew him better than anyone else in the world, so of course she could see through his every word.

He sighed. “Okay, there is this one coworker, well...he….”

“Has he hurt you, Kravitz?” Ravens tone turned steely. 

“No, no! Never.” Kravitz shook his head although he knew Raven couldn't see him. “Hes actually….very nice. Very very very nice.”

“Oh yes?” Kravitz could hear the curiosity in her voice. “Tell me more about him.”

“Well….hes very nice, in a rude way, if that makes sense.”

“It doesnt, but continue.”

“Well, he took me shopping for things I needed in my apartment, and then spent most of the time teasing me for being a trust fund baby. Interspersed with him telling me about his adopted son.”

“He sounds quite interesting.” Raven said. “Do you have a crush on him?”

Kravitz didnt respond.

“Im taking your silence as a resounding yes.”

“I suppose so.”

“Oh Kravitz.” Raven’s voice was filled with a special mixture of love and disappointment that it seemed like mothers could only have. Raven wasn't Kravitz biological mother, but she treated him like her son, so she could use that tone on him easily.

“I know, Raven, I know.”

“Are you going to ask him out?” 

“I will not. I've only known him for a few days.”

“Will you say yes if he asks you out?” Kravitz could hear her raised eyebrows.

“....maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Yes, I will.” Kravitz ran his hand across his face.

“Theres my boy. I need to go help Istus with dinner, but keep me updated, okay, Kravitz?”

“Yes, Raven, I will. I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

Kravitz hung up and as if on cue, his phone vibrated again in his hand.

 

**Unknown Number** : heeeeeeeeey ;)

**Kravitz:** Hello?

**Kravitz:** Who are you?

**Unknown Number:** just the most beautiful, wonderful, graceful person to ever enter into your poor poor life.

**Kravitz:** Taako?

**Unknown Number:** hatchi matchi, got it in one

**Kravitz:** Not that Im upset, but how did you get my number?

**Unknown Number:** i grabbed it off your work file

**Kravitz:** Are you suppose to do that?

**Unknown Number:** unimportant

**Unknown Number:** also, you better have a cute ass nickname for me in your phone

**Kravitz:** like what?

**Unknown Number:** well, your name in my phone is Bone Daddy with a skull and an eggplant emoji, soooooooo

  
  


Kravitz looked away from his phone and ran his hand across his face. Taako was going to kill him.

  
  


**Kravitz:** ……

**Unknown Number:** shit, too forward? 

**Kravitz:** ........no

**Unknown Number:** ;)

**Kravitz:** Well, what name would you like me to put for you in my phone?

**Unknown Number:** That's for you to decide my dude

**Kravitz:** What about just Taako  <3

**Taako <3:** Simple, classic, very cute. I like it

**Kravitz:** Im glad.

**Taako <3: ** Okay well, back onto why I stole your phone number out of your file

**Taako <3:** i actually wanted to tell you that our costco trip wasn't completely terrible, so, since you passed that first test, you've won a trip to the best restaurant in the world, with yours truly. Whatta ya say?

**Taako <3:** Hello?? Kravitz??

**Taako <3: ** I fucked this up, didnt I?

**Kravitz:** No, sorry, youre fine.

Kravitz: I would love to go and have dinner with you

**Taako <3:** rad

**Kravitz:** But um

**Kravitz:** Is this a date?

**Taako <3:** do you want it to be?

**Kravitz:** Yes

**Taako <3:** well, I wont deny the people what they want

**Taako <3:** its a date. Ill pick you up from your place at 6:30 on friday, that chill?

**Kravitz:** Yes, thats perfect

**Kravitz:** Ill talk to you then?

**Taako <3:** well, i sure fucking hope we talk before that considering friday is  5 days away bubulah. And we work together tomorrow

**Kravitz:** Oh. Yes. 

**Taako <3: ** there ya go ;)

**Kravitz:** You really enjoy that winking emoji, dont you?

**Taako <3:** what can I say? Its a classic

**Taako <3: ** alright, this dude needs his beauty sleep so ill talk to you tomorrow, alright, bone daddy?

**Kravitz:** Alright. Goodnight, Taako

**Taako <3:** night <3

**Taako <3:** wait

**Taako <3: ** kravitz?

**Kravitz:** Yes?

**Taako <3: ** im excited for our date

**Kravitz:** So am I, Taako, so am I

  
  
  


Kravitz stared down at his phone long after the conversation finished before he finally unlocked it again and dialed.

“Kravitz? Raven picked up on the second ring. “Is something wrong?”

“I have a date.”

“I fucking called it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing for a while lol
> 
> IN OTHER NEWS!! TURNS OUT THAT ONCE UPON A TIME, HUNTINGTON WEST VIRGINA HAD A FUCKING HOCKEY TEAM  
> CALLED  
> THE  
> BLIZZARD
> 
> im shitty myself gotta go bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Ready For The Date

“Lup, I'm in hell.”

Lup sighed and set down her pens. She turned to look at her brother, who was sprawled across her bed, face down on her comforter. She raised her eyebrows. “What's up, brobro?”

“I have a date.” Taako’s voice was muffled by her comforter but Lup could still hear the shock in his voice.`

“I know, Koko. I was there when you texted him.” She tossed a pen at him. “So what's your problem?”

“Im worried as hell about it, Lup!” Taako rolled over and blew the hair out of his face. “I mean, Krav is chill as hell, no doubt, but what if he just decides to stop liking me, like, mid date?”

“I highly doubt that Krav is just gonna drop you mid date.” Lup raised her eyebrows.

“I know!” Taako threw his arm across his face and groaned. 

“You like him a lot, don't you?”

“What?” Taako peered at her from under his arm.

“You must like him a shit load to worry about a date this much. You haven't worried like this about a date for as long as I remember. Have you ever worried this much?”

“Yes.” Taako responded quietly. “I worried this much right before my senior prom. So about…..six years ago.”

Lup whistled. “Senior prom huh? Is that the one you went to with Sazed, before everything?”

“Yeah. Before he went batshit and everything.” Taako sighed. “I was so fucking worried about that date despite the fact that I barely even liked Sazed. I was out of my fucking mind about it and it ended up being a shitty date.”

“Well, do you like Kravitz?”

“........”

“Taako?”

“Yes. I like Kravitz. A lot.”

“Then you'll be fine, Taako.” Lup stood and laid down next to her brother. “Did I ever tell you about my first date with Barry?”

“No, I don't think so.”

“He puked on me”

“Nice going, Barold.” Taako snickered. “What did he have to do to get back on your good side?”

“Nothing. He was still on my good side.”

“How the fuck?” Taako pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at his sister. “How did you not instantly push that nerd to the side?”

Lup shrugged. “I still liked him, even if he regurgitated pepperoni pizza all over my favorite dress. He just clicked with me. And look at us now.” Lup gestured to the room around her. “I'm on a good ass professional sport salary, Barrys a fucking science researcher now and we are making  _ bank _ . At the time I was playing hockey on a tiny, beer league team out of the rink and he was failing AP Bio, but we still saw each other and connected in a way we never had before. It wasn't love at first sight but it was pretty damn close.”

“You're gross.” Taako shoved her away but he was smiling.

“So are you. You just haven't realized it yet, bro.” Lup tousled Taakos hair and pretty quickly it turned into a noogiefest until both hairstyles had been ruined and both were out of breath from laughing.

“Okay, well, your date is in like, 3 hours. Want me to help you get ready?”

“Hell yeah, you're much better at contouring than I am.  Can I use that one glittery eyeshadow that you have that matches that dress I stole from you back in March?”

“You mean that blue two piece skirt/dress combo thing with the sequined hems? I've been looking for that dress for forever!”

“Yeah well, it's mine now.” Taako stuck out his tongue. 

Lup sighed and rolled her eyes. “Yes you can borrow the eyeshadow.”

“Rad.” Taako swiped the eyeshadow off of Lips vanity and grinned. “Kravitz better be ready to get his socks knocked off tonight because we are going all out. Boy best be ready.”

  
  
  
  


Kravitz was not ready.

As before, there was a pile of clothes on Kravitz bed and not a single item of clothing (beyond his underwear) on his actual body. He was indecisive. The red button up with the black tie or the black button up with the red tie? Which shoes? The cape or not?

“Kravitz, just put on a shirt, please.” The voice of Raven came over from his laptop, which was open to a Discord video call. 

Kravitz glanced over at her and frowned. “I want to impress him though.”

“From what I understand, you already have, Kravitz. Just decide.”

He sighed and picked up the red button down. He threw it on and began buttoning it up.

“About time.” Raven grumbled. 

“Should I wear the coat over it? Or the cape?”

“Coat.” Raven said at the same time as another voice over the call said “Cape!”

“Hello Istus.” Kravitz said, grabbing the cape off the bed.

On the other end of the video call, Raven’s wife, Istus appeared and waved at Kravitz. “Hello dear! You getting ready for your date?”

“Yes ma’am. You think I should wear the cape?”

“Yes!” Istus clapped her hands. “I think Taako will like it!”

Kravitz’s hands slowed on his buttons and he stared at the grainy picture of Istus. “How did… you know his name?” 

“I know just about everything, don't you know, Kravitz?” Istus laughed, the sound like bells ringing in the air. With a little wave, she walked away. Both Raven and Kravitz watched her go.

“I love her dearly but sometimes, Istus can be strange sometimes.” Kravitz said. 

“Agreed.” Raven shook her head and turned back to Kravitz. “How are you doing?”

“I'm nervous.” Kravitz admitted. “I haven't gone on a date in a long time.”

“You'll be fine, Kravitz. From what you've told me, he seems like a good man. And you seem to really like him.”

“I do. I do really like him. And that's what scares me.”

“Don't be afraid, Kravitz. You're allowed to love. It's okay.

“I know, Raven.” Kravitz took a big breath and clasped the cape around his shoulders. He did a turn to show it off. “Look good?”

“Yes, it looks wonderful. The cape was a good idea.”

“I sure hope so.” Kravitz nodded and then there was a knock on the door to his apartment. He looked at Raven and nodded again. “Okay, I'll talk to you later, Raven. Love you.”

“Love you too. Knock ‘em dead, kid.”

With another deep breath, Kravitz went and opened the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOMP hello  
> I hope yall enjoyed this chapter! We are getting towards the fun part of this fic, with their first date coming up! I should hopefully be getting that chapter up a little faster then I got this one but either way, i hope yall enjoy this  
> a few housekeeping notes:  
> -im really really bad at responding to comments! Im just kinda dumb but dont let this discourage you from leaving comments! I promise I read and love all of the,, im just super stupid lol  
> -follow me on tumblr and come talk to me about this fic!! im literally always ready to talk about this world lol (@kentuckyfriedbooks)  
> alright, thats all I got! Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey guys long time no see....sorry about that. Im kinda a mess? rip  
> to make up for it, have this fairly long chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
> (pssst, this also isnt edited very well, im sorry lol)

It only occurred to Kravitz when  he got out of the car that Olive Garden  _ was not _ a fancy restaurant. It was a chain restaurant and most people were in jeans. Kravitz couldn't help but feel like he was sticking out like a sore thumb.

“You ready?” Taako held out his hand and Kravitz took it gladly. Kravitz could get over sticking out if he got to look at Taako in his dress. Taako matched his eyeshadow and nails to the blue and silver dress and it brought out his eyes in the most intense way. Kravitz was smitten with it.

“Daaaaaaamn.” Taako whistled. “Clammy hands. Nervous?”

“Uh no, not really. I just have poor circulation.”

“Eh, I dont care.” Taako shrugged. “I like the cold. It makes me feel all...tingly.”

Kravitz flushed and Taako laughed as they entered the building. The workers inside the restaurant seemed to know Taako by sight and did not ask them any questions as they led them to a table in the back of the restaurant.

“I take it you come here often?” Kravtiz asked as they settled down at their table.

“Oh, you know it.” Taako grinned and fanned himself with his menu. “Plus Im BFFs with the owner. You'll probably meet her in a second or two. Her names Ren.”

“Are my ears burnin?” As if on cue, a tall woman with silver hair, cut in an A-line came up to their table. She grinned at the two of them. “Well hello there. It's great seein ya, Taako!”

“Good to see you too, Ren.” Taako said. He gestured to Kravitz. “This is my boyfriend, Kravitz.”

Kravitz heart thumped strangely in his chest. Boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ . They hadn’t talked about it yet but it clenched at his chest in the best way possible.

“Krav?” Taakos voice broke through. “You good?”

“Oh, yes, sorry.” Kravitz brought himself out of his quick thoughts and shook Ren's hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“Same to you.” She smiled. She let go of his hand and took a step back. From our of her pocket she pulled a little notebook. “What can I get yall for drinks?”

“Ehhhh Ill have a lemonade. Im driving tonight.” Taako explained.

“Alrighty.” Ren scratched that onto her notebook before looking at Kravitz. “You?”

“I'll also have a lemonade I believe.”

“Gotcha!” Ren took that down too and flipped her notebook shut. “I'll be right back with your drinks!”

Ren walked off and Taako looked at Kravitz. “I always took you for more of a red wine guy.”

“Uh.” Kravitz averted his eyes under the guise of staring at this menu. “I don't drink very much.”

“Huh.” Taako nodded his head. “Can I ask why?”

“No particular reason.” Kravitz lied through his teeth. Explaining that having alcohol with his medication could potentially kill him didn't seem like very good date conversation. Desperate to change the conversation, he grasped at the only thing that came to mind. “So...boyfriend huh?”

Taako’s face went the brightest red that Kravitz had ever seen it go. “I mean uh. If you want, yes? Fuck. This is like our first fucking date uh.-”

“Taako.” Kravitz interrupted. He reached out and grabbed Taako’s hand. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

“Good.” Taako gave a sincere smile before quickly covering it with his usual manufactured look of confidence. “You really should be honored, Bone Daddy. Not many people have been in your esteemed position.”

“Oh really?” Kravitz raised his eyebrows. “You know, you should be honored as well. Not many people have been in your position either. I haven't dated anyone since I was sixteen.”

“Daamn.” Taako laughed. “Playing hard to get, babe?”

“Not particularly.” Kravitz shrugged. “I just didn't have the time.”

“Why not?”

At that simple question, it felt like Kravitz’s chest shrunk to half its size and he found that he suddenly couldn't explain to Taako why, why he didn't date at all for so many years. He couldn't. He couldn't.

Kravitz was saved once again by Ren. She rounded the corner with a bright smile and two lemonades, grinding Kravitz and Taako’s conversation to a halt. She set the drinks down and took their orders. By the time she was done, the question had been forgotten.

The rest of the meal went smoothly with the two of them finding a good balance within the conversation between flirting and eating. Before Kravitz had even notice the time going by, they had already paid for their meal and were heading back out to Taako’s car.

Their clasped hands swung between them as they walked through the parking lot. “So. What do you want to do now?” Taako asked.

“I'm not sure.” Kravitz scratched his face. “You can decide.”

“Hooo boy. Givin me a lot of freedom there, aintcha?”

“I trust you.”

“Not a smart decision there, Kravvy. I could do fucking anything. Like, you got your passport? Lets go to fuckin Canada! Fuck it!”

“I've been to Canada before. Edmonton is very pretty this time of year.” 

“Fuck, please don't tell me you're an Oilers fan. I think I would have to dump you if you rooted for that garbage pile of a hockey team.” Taako said.

Kravitz shook his head. “The Oilers aren't my exact cup of tea but they aren't horrendous.”

“I guess not. But what is your favorite hockey team?” At this point they were standing by Taako’s car, just talking outside of it. It felt natural, unlike almost anything Kravitz had experienced.

“Well,” He said. “I haven't been watching too much hockey in recent years but I have always appreciated the New York Rangers. And The Golden Knights are very good.”

“Alright, I'll give you the Rangers and The VGK but The Habs are were this 

Taako’s heart dwells.”

“Good to know.”

“Speaking of skating…..” Taako had a shit-eating grin on his face. “I have an idea of where we should go.”

 

When they arrived at the skating center, Kravitz was a little nervous.He haven't skated in so long and he knew that Taako wanted to skate. Part of him longed to lie, to come up with a reason, any reason to not go out on that ice. Another part of him whispered that he should just tell Taako the truth. Tell him everything about his past and why that made him so wary of skating.

But, looking at Taako, the largest part of Kravitz just wanted to make him happy and if skating with Taako made him happy, then so be it.

“You do now how to skate, right?” Taako asked as they parked. “Because this will be awkward as hell if you dont.”

“I know how to skate.”

“Good.”

They walked into the skating center. The ice was fresh looking and the place was completely empty. Kravitz looked at Taako quizzically.

“Is there no one else here?”

“Not yet.” Taako said, leading the way to the skate rental counter. “Blizzards are gonna be here in about 30 minutes but until then, it's all ours.”

“Wonderful.”  Taako passed Kravitz a pair of skates. “Get all laced up, bud.”

“How did you know my shoe size?”

“Lucky guess.” Taako winked at him and Kravitz heart skipped a beat.

Kravitz stared down at the skates in his hands, his mind whirling. He glanced over at Taako, who wasn't looking at him, too busy putting on his skates to notice. His hair was falling in soft waves around his face and he was biting his lip in concentration as he laced up the skates. He was beautiful.

Kravitz shook his head to clear his thoughts and took a big breath before lacing up his own skates. The rhythm of it was still within him and he had finished lacing them before Taako had.

“You're a speedy one Taako whistled. He pulled his laces tight and stood up. He took Kravitz hand in his and they walked towards the ice together. Taako let go and glided out onto the ice, leaving Kravitz to stare down at the ice. 

He hesitated. 

“Are you coming or nah?” Taako called, already all the way out to center ice.

Kravitz hesitated again. Going out on the ice could cause him problems. It would bring back bad memories. Was it worth it?

His heart, on his side for once, said yes. Taako was worth it.

Kravitz stepped out onto the ice.

He pushed off and his legs seemed to remember what to do, better than Kravitz did. The ice felt natural underneath him, just like an old friend. It felt like he had never been gone.

Taako whistled, long and low. “You really do know how to skate, huh? Wasnt expecting that one, to be honest.”

“I'm a man of many talents.” Kravitz quipped. He pivoted his foot to stop, only pitch forward, directly into Taako’s arms.

Taako guffawed as he held Kravitz up. “Man of many talents, huh? I guess stopping isn't one, huh?”

“What can I say? It seems like I've…..fallen for you, Taako.” Kravitz grinned. That was the smoothest thing he’d ever said.

Taako dropped him.

“Oh fuck!” Taako kneeled down next to him. “You okay, Krav?”

“Im fine.” Kravitz sat up. His face was aching but he couldn't help but grin.

“What's up with that dopey grin you got there?” Taako asked.

“Im just...happy I met you, Taako. Really happy.”

“Hatchi matchi.” Taako blushed, high on his cheeks. “You do know how to make someone feel special.”

“No, you're just special already.” Kravitz was killing the flirting tonight, for once in his life.

Taako scooted close and Kravitz was suddenly very aware of the fact that their faces were inches apart. From this distance, Kravitz could see all of the little details of Taako’s face, from the light freckles across the bridge of his nose, to the flecks of gold in his eyes. Kravitz eyes drifted down to Taako’s lips. Kravitz could smell his Dr Pepper chapstick from this distance and he wondered if he would be able to taste it if he kissed Taako.

“Are you just gonna sit there all day staring at my lips or are you eventually gonna actually kiss them?” Taako asked. He was looking at Kravitz with a large amount of amusement in his eyes but Kravitz could see another emotion behind it; hunger.

“May I?” Kravitz asked.

“Yes” 

Kravitz leaned forward slowly and then they were kissing. Kravitz entire world seemed to reverberate around him, like his universe was a piece of jello being jiggled. Everything was sweet and colorful all at once and nothing else seemed to matter. It didn't matter that his knees were aching from kneeling on the ice for so long, or that he could feel his expensive pants getting wet from the cold ice beneath them. The only thing in the world that mattered was Taako, Taako, Taako.

A loud whistle cut through the rink and Taako and Kravitz sprung apart.

Standing at the entrance to the ice was the entire Neverwinter Blizzard’s skating team, with Lup standing front and center, looking smuggler than hell. She didn't say anything, just grinned at the two of them as the rest of the team hollered and beat their sticks against the ground.

Taako’s and Kravitz’s faces both flushed red. Taako stood and held out his hand. He rolled his eyes. “I guess that's our cue to leave before they either skate over us or chirp us to death.”

Kravitz laughed. He took Taako’s hand and stood up with him. He smiled. “As long as it's with you, I'm happy. 

Taako rolled his eyes again but it was good-naturedly. “You're a fucking sap, you know that, right?”

“Yes, but you chose me like this.”

“Yeah.” Taako’s smile turned soft. “I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember, if you ever want to kick my butt and make me write, you can find me @kentuckyfriedbooks on tumblr


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning, this chapter is honestly mostly sex?? whoops.

**Taako <3: **oooohh Kravitz

 **Taako <3: **what are you doing right now, in this exact moment?

 **Kravitz:** well, I just got home from work. What’s going on?

 **Taako <3: **Lup just left for practice and Barry’s still at work so I’m just kickin it rn

 **Taako <3: **wanna hang?

 **Kravitz:** Sure. Would you like to come over to my place or have me come to yours?

 **Taako <3: **I can come over to ur place. Easier than trying to explain to you how to get to mine.

 **Kravitz:** or you could just give me your address and I could GPS there?

 **Taako <3: **I’m gay, I don’t know my address

 **Kravitz:** ….valid.

 **Taako <3:** damn right

 **Taako <3:** I can be over in like, 30 minutes? That sounds good?

 **Kravitz:** that sounds perfect. I’ll see you then

 **Kravitz:** <3

 **Taako <3: **asfjkgjffghf

 **Taako <3: **<3

 

“Y’know, this place is actually pretty cute.” Taako says thirty minutes later as he surveys Kravitz’s apartment. Kravitz smiles.

“I'm glad you enjoy it.”

“I still don't know how you afford this nice of a place. You're working for a bit above minimum wage at an ice rink in the Pacific Northwest. It aint a lot of money, my dude.” Taako raised his eyebrows at Kravitz.

“Ah well.” Kravitz scratched the back of his head. “I'm good at saving money.”

“Huh.” Taako nodded. “Alright, I'll buy that. For now.”

“Good.” Kravitz rolled his eyes but he was still smiling. “Now, Taako, did you have something particular in mind when you wanted to hang out?”

“Well yeah but I also wanted to run it by you first.” Taako threw his braid over her shoulder and grinned. “How do you feel about sex on the second date?”

If Kravitz had a drink, he would have just spat it everywhere.

“E-excuse me?” Kravitz stuttered.

“In theory I should've probably said that less bluntly.” Taako shrugged. “But also,

you are super fucking hot.”

Kravitz head was reeling. His mouth couldn’t seem to form words to express how much he craved, how much he wanted. It was like a shock to his system but one he hasn’t realized he wanted yet.

“Please tell me you’re gonna respond I’m some way, otherwise I’m just gonna dip.” Taako was saying. He looked, nervous and slightly embarrassed.

“Uh, I.” Kravitz swallowed. “Maybe not full sex, not yet, but I wouldn’t mind doing some uhh..other things.”

“Like what?” Taako’s voice turned slightly husky and Kravitz felt his dick twitch in interest.

“Well…” Kravitz said slowly. Two could play at this game. “I think I would like to see your lips around my dick.”

It was Taakos turn to look shocked but it didn’t last long. Before Kravitz could even begin to process that Taako was moving, Taako had molded their lips together and pushed Kravitz against the wall behind them.

Kissing Taako was bliss, but making out with Taako was heaven.

It didn't take long for the kiss to get heated and heavy. Taako ran his tongue across Kravitz lips and Kravitz opened his mouth automatically, so willing to let Taako in. They pushed against each other, both trying to convey how much they yearned for this. Within Kravitz mind, they seemed to blur together, into one person, one being and it was unlike anything Kravitz had ever experienced.

Somehow they made it out onto Kravitz couch without Kravitz noticing them moving. Taako was straddling Kravitz and Kravitz was running his hands up and down Taakos sides. Taako broke the kiss, breathing heavily and looking at Kravitz with dark eyes. He looked like he wanted to devour Kravitz completely. Kravitz was only half hard but seeing how Taako looked at him brought him all the way up.

Taako grinned and ground his ass down onto Kravitz dick. Kravitz hit his head  against the couch cushions and moaned.

“Excited?” Taako murmured, leaning forward and nuzzling his face against Kravitz neck. Before Kravitz could respond, he picked a sensitive spot and sucked hard on it. Kravitz grasped and Taako laughed in his ear.

Taako slid off of Kravitz so he was kneeling in front of him. He nudged Kravitz legs apart and reached up to undo the button on Kravitz pants. He looked up at Kravitz. “You still down for some good old fashioned dick sucking?”

“God yes.” Kravitz sighed.

“Good.”

With a fluid motion, Taako pulled Kravitz pants and underwear down, exposing Kravitz cock, which was flushed and dripping. Kravitz has to bite back another moan as Taako stared at it hungrily.

“That’s one pretty dick ya got there, Kravvy.” Taako said softly, somehow speaking tenderly as he stared at Kravitz penis.

“Uhh thank you?”

“You’re welcome.” Taako smiled and immediately deep throated Kravitz.

Kravitz gasped and tangled his fingers in Taakos hair as Taako went to town on Kravitz. He bobbed his head quickly and Kravitz had to resist the urge to snap his hips forward and fuck Taako’s mouth.

Taako took his hands off of where they had been resting on Kravitz thighs and went up to where Kravitz had his fingers threaded through Taakos hair. Taako grabbed Kravitz hands and pulled on his own hair, hard. Kravitz got the memo.

Taako deep throated Kravitz again and Kravitz felt himself nearing the edge. His mouth couldn’t form the words he needed to tell that to Taako so he pulled harder on his boyfriends hair and let out a breathy moan, hoping Taako understood.

Taako bobbed his head and licked the slit of Kravitz dick and Kravitz saw stars. His vision whited out and all he could think was _Taako Taako Taako_ as he came into Taako’s mouth.

Taako swallowed and came up from Kravitz’s dick grinning. “Couldn’t last very long, now could ya, bud?”

Kravitz’s chest was heaving and he was still completely blissed out but he smiled and rolled his eyes. He motioned for Taako to come back up onto the couch with him and Taako obliged. Taako immediately cuddled up to Kravitz, burrowing against his side.

“Wait, Taako.” Kravitz said. “Don’t you still need to get off?”

“Uhh, my guy?” Taako looked at Kravitz incredulously. “Did you not notice me jerkin it the entire time I was I was sucking your dick?”

Kravitz brain short-circuited.

“What?”

“Oh my god!” Taako pushed himself off of Kravitz, doubled over in laughter. “My head was so good that you didn’t even notice me jerking off! Holy shit dude!”

Kravitz face flushed and he scratched the back of his head. “I mean...I was distracted?”

“I can see that.” Taako was still laughing. He leaned in and gave Kravitz a quick kiss before tugging the blanket at the foot of the couch towards the two of them. “I’m glad you liked it that much. Now put on a movie or something, will you?”

Kravitz smiled. He turned on a random movie and pulled Taako close to him. Taako’s warmth spread between the two of them and Kravitz was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys  
> sorry this has been so long in the making but a buncha stuff happened so i kinda ended up abandoning this fic? so here is the last currently written chapter of this fic!  
> I might come back to it but idk when tbh. feel free to stay subscribed for if/when it ever returns. also, feel free to follow me on tumblr @kentuckyfriedbooks and feel free to talk to me about this fic, it might help me get back in the groove for it, who knows!  
> see you later <3

**Author's Note:**

> come hang w/ me @kentuckyfriedbooks.tumblr.com


End file.
